


Marigold

by jinzou_enemy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i mean theres a vague plot but its really just there to give them a reason to fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinzou_enemy/pseuds/jinzou_enemy
Summary: While they're overseas, Leo brings up a suggestion that Madara happily agrees with.





	Marigold

When Leo had bluntly asked them if they could have sex, the sun had just set, dipping their hotel room into darkness. That did nothing to dull the shine of his eyes, glinting emerald even with only the city lights outside to illuminate them. 

Despite his knowledge of where they were heading, the frigid temperatures of the desert at night never ceased to surprise Madara. It didn’t seep into the room, luckily, but the lack of light made him feel like it had done just that. 

He let out a surprised bark of laughter, but Leo stayed silent. More seconds passed, and Madara had to swallow down the incredulity he had felt towards the statement once he realised the other boy was serious. 

“So?” Leo tilts his head, and Madara can almost see the figurative cat tail batting behind him.

Madara hums. “Any reason why? You’ve never shown any interest in it before.” The statement slides out surprisingly easy, despite how much he’s lying. While he wouldn’t have called it  _ sexual _ interest, there have always been moments of quiet between the two of them that had never felt wholly platonic. 

It seems that Leo is aware of that, with how the bright eyed look he had previously been giving him drops into an unamused stare. 

Clearing his throat, Madara decides to be a little more specific. It’s the elephant in the room, but he’s used to being the one to address these things.

“Why me?” His voice is missing its usual cheery tone, and he hopes it doesn’t alarm Leo, but he just can’t muster up the enthusiasm to joke about this like normal. “Out of everyone, I expected you to have wanted to do this with Izumi-san firs-” 

His sentence is cut off as Leo gently presses a finger to his lips. He makes a shushing sound, and Madara knows that he’s overstepped when he sees the look in Leo’s eyes. 

In a poor attempt to lighten the mood again, Madara laughs as he carefully removes Leo’s hand.

“...It’s fine, Leo-san. I’d be happy to be your first! Something like this calls for a celebration, a festival! ♪.” It’s a bit sappy to be this dramatic over it, but it helps to make the circumstances less tense.    
  
Leo starts to blush, and Madara feels his lips curl in satisfaction. Good. Though he doubts that the other boy will forget about what he said that fast, he’s at least still feeling comfortable enough to get embarrassed.    
  
There’s no better time than the present, so Madara leans in, pressing their lips together.

He lets out a muffled chuckle at how enthusiastic Leo was almost immediately, eagerly crowding into Madara’s personal space, wrapping his arms around his neck.   
  
Leo’s mouth was pliant and soft against his own. They took short pants of air here and there, but at least three minutes must have passed before they finally broke apart for longer than a second.

Leo is the one to separate them, hands frantic as they pull Madara’s own towards the dress shirt that the ginger is wearing.   
  
Despite Leo’s fervour, Madara takes his time when he unbuttons it, making sure to brush his hands against bare skin when he moves to slip it from Leo’s shoulders, appreciating the shudder that it gives him. He makes a tutting sound as he sees that Leo still has his binder on.    
  
The other boy lets out a whining sound when Madara makes him raise his hands to take it off, but it quickly hitches into a giggle as the brunette lays his lips against Leo’s neck.   
  
“You know I’m ticklish, Mikejimama!” He says, and yet he still yanks Madara down onto the bed with him, both of them tumbling onto the mattress with a thump. 

It’s surprising, how light and airy Leo’s laughter is as Madara starts to kiss a trail down his body. It’s the happiest that Madara has heard him sound in a long time, and it helps him forget the initial reason for this whole situation. Even if he  _ does  _ think about it, he doesn’t mind it much. He cares about Leo, and it isn’t a bad arrangement; neither of them have anything to lose.

“I’m not doing it  _ intentionally, _ Leo-san!” Madara points out, words coming out muffled from still being pressed against skin. “It’s good to know that you’re feeling relaxed enough to laugh, though~,” He caresses the ginger’s sides as he says so, and he hopes that it comes off as soothing. 

That being said, he does begin to be a bit rougher, kisses turning into small nips, following the scattered freckles that decorate Leo’s body, leaving a trail of his own. In turn, Leo’s laughter dies off into panting, breathing getting heavier. Madara eventually slows to a stop when he reaches Leo’s breasts. While he took a nipple into his mouth, he brings a spare hand up to play with the opposite, taking in the noises that Leo lets out. 

Madara continues to roll the stiffened peak around in his fingers, occasionally pinching it and listening for how Leo whimpers. While one of his hands are busy, the other  _ is _ free - so he might as well put it to use.

Somehow, he manages to unzip the pants that Leo is wearing with only one hand, albeit after some fumbling that Madara hopes the other boy doesn’t notice. 

He yanked them down alongside the boxers, pulling both down far enough that he’d have easy access. 

It’s only as he’s about to reach Leo’s entrance does he give pause, glancing upwards. Leo looks back at him, chest heaving from the heavy breaths he was taking.    
  
“What? Why’d you stop, Mikejimama?”    
  
His nose scrunches at the way Leo addresses him. 

“First of all, maybe you shouldn’t call me ‘Mikejimama’. I appreciate it, and the nickname is suuuuper cute! But it’s also not the sort of thing I want you calling out while we’re having sex, yeah?” Leo pouts, but Madara just continues to level him a ‘disappointed’ look. 

He opens his mouth, before closing it, and then opening it again. “Hmm...In that case, wouldn’t Madara be fine?” Madara jolts as he hears his name spoken from Leo’s lips. The ginger lets out a yelp, which he realises is from how hard he’s just tweaked Leo’s nipple out of shock. 

Soothingly rubbing it in apology, he responds. “Yeah! Yeah. That should be fine, Leo-san!” It takes another couple of seconds to recollect his initial thoughts. “I was just wondering-- don’t we need lube?”    
  
Madara  _ swears _ his question isn’t a dumb one, but the flat squint he gets in reply says otherwise.   
  
Wordlessly, Leo grabs his wrist, pulling Madara’s hand closer to his core. As it finally reached his entrance, Madara could feel his mouth dry up, smile frozen against his face.   
  
“I think I’m probably wet enough that we don’t need it, Madara.” Leo says sheepishly, his face tinted red. 

Wet was an  _ understatement. _ Madara only had his fingers against Leo’s folds, and yet he knew that they would come away covered in slick.    
  
He pauses briefly, before rubbing a thumb against his clit, curious. He drinks in the way that Leo’s hips twitching upwards, as if to get closer to the stimulation. Continuing to stroke his thumb against the spot, Madara remembers to squeeze the breast he still has in his opposite hand, pinching at the nipple.    
  
Seeing that Leo is still managing to muffle his moans, Madara frowns. Well,  _ that’s _ no good. It means that he’s not doing a good enough job to have those noises slip out regardless. 

It isn’t like he would meet much resistance, so Madara doesn’t hesitate when he slides a finger in, all the while still applying pressure to Leo’s clit.

With a gasp, the other’s body shivers, and Madara can see Leo clap his hands over his mouth. Two pairs of green eyes meet, and he makes sure that he gives Leo a half-lidded smirk.    
  
He continues to pump his finger into Leo, and it’s not long before Madara adds a second, making sure to keep up the pressure against the ginger’s clit.    
  
His own pants are starting to feel unbearingly tight, if Madara was being honest. The small whimpers and moans that Leo wasn’t able to muffle echo in his head, and he desperately wants to feel the warmth that’s around his fingers, but much more intimately. 

The image of Leo writhing on the bed below him, undulating his hips and essentially fucking himself on Madara’s callused fingers, etches itself into his brain as well. He has to take his other hand from where its been fondling Leo’s chest, to dig it into the sheets that are under them. 

A loud whine breaks the haze that’s begun to settle in his mind, and Madara takes a glance down to where Leo is still rocking against his fingers.

“Madaraaa….” The boy in question wets his lips, and watches how Leo’s eyes seem to track his tongue, “I’m..oh God, I’m  _ so _ close, if you don’t stick your dick in me right now or whatever, I think I’ll come--  _ ah-,”  _ His sentence hitches near the end, tone warbling.    
  
How is Madara able to refuse such an earnest request? So doing what any good friend would do, Madara listens to Leo, completely stopping the movements of his hand. 

It takes a fair amount of willpower from his side as well, with how he can feel Leo’s walls clenching and unclenching around his fingers.

Leo looks like he’s about to complain, until he can see that the reason Madara’s fingers aren’t in him anymore is because the brunette is unbuttoning his own pants. There’s a rushed energy to his movements, yet he finds that his hands are steadier than they were earlier tonight.

Ignoring the way his boxers are very evidently stained with precum, he shoves them down, along with his jeans, just enough so that he can take out his cock.

“Ah! Leo-san, do you have any condoms?” He looks at Leo expectantly, waiting for the other to point him in the direction of where they were located. Instead, what he gets is Leo shaking his head, a smirk curling on his lips. 

“If it’s okay with you, Madara, I’d like to do it raw?” At the raised eyebrow he returns, Leo sticks his tongue out at him and kicks him gently. “Don’t worry so much; I’m on the pill! Besides, if you’re that worried; just come outside?”    
  
He tosses it over in his head for a couple seconds, before sending Leo a nod and smile. He could probably manage that, but it’s reassuring to know it wouldn’t be  _ too _ much of a mess if he didn’t pull out in time. Leaning over to gently grasp Leo’s waist, Madara dragged him over so that the ginger was now sitting in his lap.

“Well! If that’s sorted, we should get onto deciding a position~.” He grins, but he could feel his smile becoming slightly strained as Leo squirmed, shifting up against his dick. The sensation of precum coating his dick from how eagerly Leo was writhing on his lap...Madara licked his lips, and his grip against Leo’s hips tightened just a smidge. 

“On my hands and knees, maybe..?” He looks pretty unsure about what he’s saying, face flushed, and it’s obviously he isn’t properly focusing. Madara can’t really blame him; even just the sensation of Leo’s folds sliding against his bare cock is distracting enough. He needs a concrete answer, though, so Madara prods.    
  
“Are you sure? That’s pretty…” _ -‘detached’ _ , he doesn’t say, but Leo seems to understand.   
  
He taps a finger against his lips, before making a small  _ ‘aha!’ _ noise. “How about this! We can start off that way, but you can always flip me over if I look like I’m not enjoying it enough!” Leo adds a small wink, poking his arms. “You definitely have the strength for it! Wahaha!” 

Madara snorts. Leo isn’t wrong, and it helps that the other isn’t exactly heavy. 

It takes a bit of willpower to change from their current position, and the Madara scrunches his nose at how his dick feels suddenly exposed, now that Leo isn’t rubbing against it. It must show on his face more than he thought, with how Leo laughs at him. Regardless, the other boy flips himself over, and it’s not long before Leo has his ass stuck in the air, a pillow already propped beneath where he’s leaning flat against the mattress. 

Shuffling so that he’s pressed back against Leo’s ass, Madara rubs the head of his dick against Leo’s folds teasingly. The ginger lets out a frustrated groan in response, wiggling his hips.    
  
“Hurry up, Madara-- C’mon,  _ c’mon _ , I can’t wait any longer--”   
  
Madara huffs in amusement at Leo’s impatience, and he steadies himself by putting his other hand on the boy’s waist. He uses the other to direct his erection, slowly pushing it in. The gasp Leo let out didn’t go unnoticed.

When he finally bottoms out, he lets out a strained exhale. He’s sure that his grip on Leo’s waist must hurt, strained from how he’s fighting against the urge to just rut like an animal. It’s hard not to. It just feels so  _ good,  _ so warm and tight, and he can feel his cock throb. 

Leo isn’t unaffected either, his breathing heavy and coming out slow pants. Madara watches as his hands clench and unclench, bunching up the sheet underneath. He gives a fond smile, soothingly rubbing circles into Leo’s hips.

“Is it fine, Leo-san?” Madara asks, receiving a short nod in return, the shorter boy shifting to adjust.

“Mm, just… just give me a second…”

A couple more seconds pass before Leo looks back at him and nods. 

Green light given, Madara picks up his pace again. He starts slow despite his impatience, taking care to ease in deeply on each thrust. He listens carefully to the sounds that Leo makes. Where was that spot again…? 

On one roll of his hips, a shiver runs through Leo’s body, and Madara’s ears perk up as they catch a whisper he can’t make out. He repeats the motion, taking care to press against the same spot that he’s fairly sure he did earlier. 

The sound that he thought he had heard turns out to not just be his imagination, this time coming out clearer as a whine. 

Leo can’t see it, but Madara can feel the smug smile that curls on his face. 

He starts to rock his hips faster, nailing into Leo’s sweet spot. He watches as the ginger’s head drops, small, incoherent murmurs slipping out on every thrust. He isn’t the only one, either. Madara finds that it’s becoming harder to suppress the groans from escaping his throat, the feeling of Leo’s cunt squeezing around him becoming increasingly more intense. 

Through lidded eyes and the dazed fog that fills his head, Madara can see how Leo’s arms start to shake, the repeated thrusts against that sweet spot taking its toll. A thought in the back of his mind hopes that these hotel rooms are fairly soundproof, with how the sounds of Madara fucking into Leo echo through the room. 

“Ah, Madara---- Madaraaaa…” Leo whines, muffled from the way he says it into the pillow. His hands tighten and loosen around the sheets he’d taken ahold of midway through, and he turns his face on its side from where it had been previously squashed directly into the pillow below to look back at Madara.

“I wanna… I wanna see your face, Madaraaa..” The tone it’s said in, paired with the longing in Leo’s eyes, is what sways his opinion. Madara slowed his pace, ignoring how his balls tightened from just how  _ close _ he was. 

The image of Leo’s pussy dripping with his cum flashes through his mind, though, and he has to dig his fingers into Leo’s soft sides to hold himself back from making that a reality. Not yet, his lust-addled brain whispered. 

Slipping his dick out and swallowing heavily at the sheer amount of precum that drips out alongside it, it doesn’t take Madara long to flip Leo over so that they’re now facing each other. 

Madara comfortingly caresses his sides, something that only makes his trembling hands more obvious to Leo. The ginger looks concerned at first, before realising how hard Madara is biting his lip; trembling not from nerves, but from restraining himself. 

Lining himself back up against Leo’s entrance, his cock slides back in with no resistance, and he sets a rhythm quickly.

Before, it had been easy to tell that Leo was enjoying it, even without seeing his face. The noises that had gotten progressively louder, the way his cunt had tightened more and more as Madara’s pace had gotten rougher and more erratic...they were all clear signs. 

Now that they were face to face, though, it was as if those feelings had been amplified tenfold.    
  
With every thrust, Madara could see how Leo’s face twisted in pleasure, mouth opening to let out a breathy gasp. His hands clung to Madara’s arms, twitching and gripping tighter when the brunette managed to hit that spot  _ just _ right.

He didn’t even have to use both hands to keep Leo’s legs spread, the ginger looping his legs around his waist, heels digging into the small of his back. The angle was deeper, more  _ intense. _ He was limited to shallow thrusts with how Leo was holding onto him, his hips doing most of the work, but it still felt just as good as before.

It wasn’t as if they were going to need much longer anyway. Ever since they had changed position, the heat in Madara’s abdomen had been growing steadily. Leo wasn’t unaffected either, noises escaping from his throat as whimpers and whines. His nails had been digging into Madara’s back, and he could tell it would leave marks from how it stung as sweat slid down. 

“Madara-- I think I’m gonna cum--,” His voice continued to break between words to gasp or moan, but Leo hadn’t really needed to announce it for Madara to know, with how sopping wet he seemed to be getting. 

Leaning over slightly to butterfly frantic kisses against Leo’s neck, Madara whispered small words of encouragement into the ginger’s ear. “It’s okay, Leo-san, just let yourself go.”

With a final groan, Leo’s walls twitched around his cock as the ginger came. Madara continued to fuck Leo through his orgasm all the while, eyes glued to his expression. He found his focus riveted on how Leo’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, mouth ajar mid-moan. 

He feels his own orgasm fast approaching not long after, the sensation of Leo’s overstimulated cunt starting to become too much. 

“Leo-san, I’m close-- You’re gonna need to loosen your grip-” He protested weakly, but to no avail; Leo keeping his pelvis pressed against Madara’s surprisingly firmly despite how his body had turned to putty. Madara swallowed heavily. He had said he wouldn’t come inside, but he was so close,  _ so close _ \--   
  
“Do it,” A small mumble from Leo, his words slurred from the orgasm. “Please.”    
  
The last tethers of his self restraint snap, and his grip digs into Leo’s hips bruisingly hard as he finally comes. Leo lets out a shaky exhale as Madara empties into him, eyes closed in bliss. The movements of Madara’s hips slows, and he eventually comes to a stop, his breathing heavy. It’s with a tired chuckle that he flops next to Leo, dick slipping out as he does so. 

They sit in silence for a bit, before Madara breaks it. “Sooo? How was that, Leo-san?” In reply, he only gets a satisfied hum. He rolls over and finds Leo looking back at him, a dopey smile on his face. 

“Mmm! It was great! Thanks for doing this, bestie~.” 

A couple seconds pass, and Leo’s face slowly scrunches into a frown. “Mikejimamaaa...The cum feels so gross in me! We need to go clean it out, or whatever!” Madara nearly snorts as he watches Leo try to kneel and get up, only for his legs to buckle under him and his face to smash into the mattress with a yelp.

Stretching his arms as he gets up, shaking the stiffness from his limbs, Madara walks around the other side of the mattress and puts out his arms in offering.    
  
“How about Mama gives you extra special service, then? Your personal chauffeur to the bathroom; how's it sound~?”    
  
Leo’s eyes light up. “Ah! You’re the best friend I could’ve asked for, aren’t you?!” He folds his arms, looking at Madara expectantly. “Whenever you’re ready, Mikejimama!”    
  
He picks up the other easily, even with his whole body aching slightly from what had just transpired. Surrounded by Leo’s delighted laughter, Madara finds that he feels even warmer than he usually does, despite how cold he knows it must be outside. 

**Author's Note:**

> i've been meaning to write some madaleo, so i figured sooner was better than later!! this is definitely more of a pre-relationship thing, and its not really intended to have any further thought than that! they are just bros.....and they are fucking...and there may or may not be some romantic feelings involved but they wont acknowledge them.... it be like that sometimes!
> 
> well, it was really fun to write this, so i hope you all enjoyed!! :3c


End file.
